


Live, Die, Born again ONESHOTS!

by Criminals_code



Series: Live, die, born again [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuties, F/F, I just know there will be hundreds of tags, M/M, Social Anxiety, Socialanxious!Dipper, Twins!Bill and Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I thought I might put in Oneshots for this series. You can prompt me on the latest chapter of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live, Die, Born again ONESHOTS!

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper bumps into Bill at school.

Clutching his books close to his small chubby frame, the brown haired boy looked around nervously. He acted like a rock in the sea of bustling people around him. It was too much. The lights, the loud noises, the amount of people passing by when he knew none of them, was overwhelming.

He shrunk into the sweater Mabel made for him.

Her last words before heading off to class had been "HAVE FUN BRO BRO!" Which of course she yelled, ending up with several people turning their way.

As he inched along, a boy in a all yellow shirt came barreling down the hall through the mass of people. "latelatelatelateshit," He kept muttering, and bumped into Dipper.

"Aahhhhhhh!" The awkward chubby kid went down, books thumping to the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry kiddo! Didn't notice you! Are you ok? You new here?" Considering the boy had yelled the questions in his ear, he was definitely not ok. He whimpered, clinging to his geology book. "Oh. Oh shit, kid, I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just breathe in and out. In and out." Soon he was calmed, the strange kid having picked up his books. "Oh, crud. We're gonna be late for class. What class do you have first, I can help you get there. Then I'll head off to my own."

Dipper bit his lip. Everything about the older kid seemed to scream danger, yet he had offered to bring him to class... "Geology... My next class is geology." the others grin looked as if it were about to split his face in half.

"Awesome, we have the same class! Thats so cool! Nice to meet you, Pine Tree!" He stuck out his hand for a shake.

Dipper hesitantly took it. "...Pine.. tree?" He questioned, confused. In response, Bill pulled off his lucky hat and showed him the front. "Oh."

* * *

Soon the day passed and the end of school happened. Dipper didn't know if it was possible to fall in love with a person with only twenty minutes of actual talking, but he definitely was.

Grinning as he made his way to the car, he waved, noticing Bill in the parking lot. "BYYYEEEEE!" He yelled, and Bill looked up, grinned(Dippers heartbeat sped up) and waved back. "BYE PINE TREEEEE!"

Sliding into the seat, he grinned to himself. His mom started the ignition. "Have a fun day?" She teased.

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it isn't much but eh I was hurried because I wanted to get this out ASAP but I have homework.


End file.
